


Space Madness

by Ulquii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I Made Myself Cry, Inspired by Art, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Space Madness, it hurts, it hurts so much, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: Inspired inv-0-3'sbeautiful art.I needed to do this.





	Space Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in [v-0-3](https://v-0-3.tumblr.com/)'s [beautiful art](https://v-0-3.tumblr.com/post/176962941682/space-madness).  
> I needed to do this.

Infinity was shocking.

The infinite sensation of floating, turning his stomach upside down at first and then left him monotone and numb. The infinite amount of stars, shining and tingling, all of them giggling at him and his sore eyes. The infinite silence that deafened his ears after the screams and wails in the struggling; only bringing back his hearing at every heavy breath or spent sigh from himself or his friends.

He had lost count of how many hours they have passed stranded in the space, in its infinity, in its loneliness. And the haze of his mind made him divagate in nothingness, the fatigue clouding his senses and complicating any logic thought. The fear and desperation screwed over one another in the depth of his commonsense, waiting for another of those moments when he could lose all his sanity.

He felt numb in so many ways he couldn’t even focus his sight in one point, his pupils wandering dumbly and his eyelids weighing painfully at the attempt of keeping them open. He already forgot moving the muscles of his back and shoulders to dissipate the tension in them, the stiffness’ ache of his arms being just a buzzing behind his consciousness and he could feel his joints creak at the little movement the position permitted hugging the other arms.

He blinked slowly, trying to make the tiredness of his eyes go away for a few seconds, and when he opened them he didn’t noted immediately that the gray he was seeing now, sparkly and beautiful, wasn’t from the darkness of space.

Shiro floated in front of him, his whole-heartedly smile making him almost gasp, coming up short due to lack of oxygen.

His eyes stared carefully, at his gray irises, at his slight smile, at his proud expression, and he couldn’t react at all when Shiro’s hand reached for his helmet. He couldn’t feel the pressure of space crushing his skull when the helmet freed his hair and drifted away, neither the inexistence of breathable air in his lungs.

Instinctively, he attempted to approach to Shiro, his figure floating faintly under his and looking up at him still with that smile curving the corners of his mouth.

Shiro didn’t have the helmet either so it shouldn’t be dangerous, but he couldn’t think it thorugh when Shiro stretched his neck a little, the white bangs getting out of place with the movement, and a small kiss was placed in his lips, almost sheepish, almost bashful. But the breathless sigh that fell in his mouth lit the tiny flame inside his chest, the one he struggled to extinguish since Garrison, the one that always came back to life every time their eyes stayed connected too long, every time the hugs were more intimate, every time his voice softened more than normal when calling his name.

He looked up at his eyes, finding them blazed in fondness, a reflection of his own feelings for Shiro, and the tenderness of that smile in front of his lips fired up the flame in something bigger, the wish of kissing him again flooding his mind.

And as if Shiro knew it, he closed his eyes when Keith’s hand, weirdly free, reached for him, with anticipation, with patience, with expectation. And his hand went just through him with the smooth motion.

Any contact against his hand.

Any warmth on his palm

Any softness between his fingers.

The image faded out among clouds of color that little by little went lost in the abysm of space, the stars piercing through and giggling at him and his naivety.

He found himself with his arms trapped in his teammates' tired hug again, with the small quantity of oxygen in his helmet, with the sight astray into the stars millions of light years away, tingling with cruel mockery.

And he had to contain his distressing pant, fearing he would alert the rest of the team, and he pursued his lips tightly before the sob, as little and mute it was, to escape his mouth, the alarm of his armor going off and making him sigh instead.

“Keith here”


End file.
